What Can Happen in a Year
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: This takes place right after the Season Finale. B&B.
1. Chapter 1

**First Bones fic for Fanfiction. Disclaimer: I do not own BONES.**

"Dr. Brennan?" Daisy asked. Brennan looked at her student. Daisy took this as her approval to go on.

"We are almost home! Aren't you excited? Well, not as excited as we were when we were going to the islands, but still excited."

"Yes Miss Wick." Brennan replied wishing the plane would land soon. Half an hour later, Daisy and Brennan got off the plane. Brennan got her luggage and went home. The next day, she looked at her calender. It had been a year since she and Booth had seen each other, and today, they would see each other again. Brennan left her house and went to the mall. When she got to the mall, she stood by the reflection pool and waited. She was about to give up when a man in an army uniform came up to her.

"Are you Temperance Brennan?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I'm Major Adam Worth," he said, "I was a friend of Seeley's. He told me to give these to you." Brennan looked at him. She felt something metallic fall into her outstretched hand. She looked down and opened her eyes wide.

"Thank- you." She said. The man saluted and walked off. Slowly, Brennan went to sit on a bench. She sat there and let the metal of the necklace run through her fingers. She put the tags up to her face and cried.

"Booth." She said over and over again, increasing the volume each time.

"Dr. Brennan!" She heard Daisy say, "You need to calm down."

Brennan opened her eyes.

"You were bitten by a snake." Daisy said, "You need to stay calm as they try to get the venom out."

**Haha, scared ya didn't I?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter now up!**

"Booth!" A man yelled, "You got a phone call!" Seeley Booth walked over to the man and took the phone from him.

"Hello?" He said.

"Dad!" A young voice said.

"Parker! Hey buddy! What's up?"

"Mom took me to play ball. Her boyfriend was with her." Booth grimaced, but listened to his son with interest.

"Dad?" The ten- year- old said.

"Yeah bud?"

"Have you talked to Dr. Bones?"

"Not recently, we've both been busy. Why?" Booth said, hoping she wasn't in deep trouble.

"I got a call from Cam. She said that Bones was bitten by a snake." Parker said, "Will she be okay?" Booth was about to speak, when he heard his name.

"You've got five minutes! We start training soon!"

"Hey bud, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Booth said to his son.

"Bye Dad. Love ya."

"You too. Bye." Booth hung up the phone and walked out of the building. An hour later, Booth was checking how well the sniper trainees had shot. Booth turned to go to another target, when a young recruit's gun went off. Suddenly, Booth fell to the ground.

"Bones!" He said before blacking out.

**Yeah, so, uh, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chapter now up!**

"Lnt. Booth." Someone said. His name was repeated. Slowly, Booth's eyes opened.

"I am Doctor, Mordeau." The doctor said, his voice holding a thick French accent, "You are in a hospital in Paris."

"How long have I been here?" Booth asked.

"About two weeks." The doctor replied, "There is someone here to see you." Booth turned to see a woman standing in the door way.

"Angela?" He said. She walked over to where he was.

"Hey Sweetie." She said, "How are you?"

"Alive." Booth replied, "What about you? Bones wrote me and told me about your's and Hogens' kid. How far along are you?"

"Four months." Angela replied.

"Where's Hodgens?" Booth asked.

"He's visiting a friend here at the hospital. That's how we heard you were here."

"Have you heard from Bones? How is she?" Booth asked remembering what Parker had told him.

"She said she's okay." Booth smiled.

"That sounds like her." He replied. They turned when they heard a knock on the door. They saw Hodgens standing there.

"You got a visitor." He said. Booth looked down to see someone in a wheel chair.

"Bones!" He said. She smiled. Hodgens moved her over to Booth's bedside.

"Hi Booth." She said. They locked eyes, not noticing that their two friends were leaving the room.

**I didn't make it all sad and depressing this time! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter.**

Booth and Bones looked at each other.

"How are you?" Booth asked once their friends had left.

"I'm fine. I wish I could get out of here and go home." Bones said.

"You and me both." Booth said to Bones. They were silent once again. Booth was the one who spoke again, "How long have you been here?"

"About three weeks. The doctor said I would be able to leave about two weeks from now." Bones said taking his hand.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Since about today." Booth replied. Finally, after yet another long pause, Booth spoke again, "You'd think we were able to talk better than this."

"A year's a really long time Booth." Bones said.

"Yeah, I know. I've missed you." Booth said.

"So have I." Bones said.

"Ms. Brennan?" The nurse said, "It is time to go back to your room now. Visiting hours are over." Bones turned back to Booth.

"Goodnight Booth." She smiled at him.

"Goodnight." Booth said smiling at her.

**You do not know HOW tempted I was to make you mad again. Sorry it's cheesy and mostly dialogue. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter.**

Finally, after a few more weeks of staying in the hospital, Booth and Bones were allowed to leave. It was about 8:00 at night when they were discharged, and they had to wait a little longer than they had thought for Angela and Hodgins to pick them up. Slowly they walked down the street.

"So," Booth said, "You never told me how you ended up in Paris."

"When I was bitten by that snake, they weren't able to get all of the venom out. They didn't have the technology to help me, so they sent me here."

"How'd you know I new about your snake bite?"

"Daisy said she'd called Dr. Saroyan. I figured she got a hold of you." They stood in silence for a little longer.

"Do you know what day it is?" Booth asked.

"May 20th, why?"

"It's officially been a year." Booth replied, "Bones, can I ask you a question?" He looked at her. She was staring at him hoping he wasn't going to ask something she didn't want him to.

"If we had been at the reflection pool at the mall right now, what would you do?" Bones stood there thinking.

"I would do this." Booth looked at her. Suddenly, she kissed him. Unknown to them, Angela and Hodgins were staring at them.

"You owe me." Angela said, "Told you they'd get together."

"How many steamboats do you think that was. More than seven?" Hodgins asked.

"Definately more than seven." She replied.

**All that's left is an epilogue. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue:**

The whole team was sitting in Hodgins' and Angela's living room watching their daughter, Anna, play. It had been a year since Booth and Bones had last been to Paris, and they were anticipating going back for their honeymoon. Booth and Brennan had been married that afternoon, and were now sitting back and relaxing.

"Are you sure we can use your house in Paris?" Booth asked Hodgins.

"Yeah! It's not like we're using it in the next week." He replied, "Hey, it's like 7:00, your plane leaves in like an hour right?"

"Yeah." Booth said, "We should probably get goin' Bones." The couple got up and looked at everyone.

"We'll see you at the airport?" Bones asked.

"Yep!" Everyone else replied. As told, the team watched as Booth and Bones boarded the plane.

"To think," Angela said, "This all happened in a year."

**Sorry, bad epilogue. It doesn't help when you're listening to N.C.I.S. as you type. Review!**


End file.
